


Crossroads

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossroads Ryden au featuring Gerard and Frank from My Chemical Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Crossroads

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN anyone, any bands, anything, or any people or things associated with the mentioned list. I DO NOT OWN Crossroads and make no claims of owning it. The people who wrote it own it.

 

Chapter One

"You're not serious... You are shitting me right now." 

"Fuck off Gerard. I've already fucking had Frank talk to me about it tonight. I don't need your fuckin' attitude." Ryan snapped. Gerard could be such a bitch. He was having a shitty night anyway what with questioning whether working his ass off all through the last four years to get a full ride to college and be the highest in the senior class instead of being anywhere near remotely normal and doing normal high school things was worth it. He wanted to be a musician, not do the double major in whatever the fuck intellectual subjects his dad was practically forcing him into. 

Then there was the fact that he had been wandering around the graduation after party looking for Gerard fucking Way who he hadn't talked to in years (because they weren't fucking friends, hadn't been for a long time, he had no idea Frank Iero had fucking approached him tonight about the box) for an hour after trying and failing to lose his vcard to this dude in his AP English class that he always paired up with for shit because the guy didn't want to go to college a virgin and had almost convinced Ryan he didn't want to either. (But don't ask Ryan about that.) "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah I think I have better things to do tonight than dig up some fucking box."

 

***********

Midnight

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Ryan demanded as he let his flashlight shine on the form of Gerard who was crunching toward the large oak tree at which he and Frank were standing that was in the dead center of the local park.

"Same thing you are, asshole. Get that flashlight out of my fucking face and God Frank, were you always so short?"

"Fuck off Gerard." came from underneath the hood of Frank's hoodie.

"Are we doing this or not Iero? Give me that damn shovel." He yanked it from where it was leaning against the tree's bark. 

"I can't believe you got me to come out here and hang out with you two assholes Frank." Ryan muttered.

"Would you shut up! You're here, aren't you?" Frank shot back, effectively silencing him.

It stayed silent for a few minutes, the shovel being the only sound.

"It's probably not even here anymore." Gerard rolled his green eyes and just as he was going to continue bitching, he hit what he was looking for. He took the shovel from the hole. He looked pointedly at the other two. "Well...Get the fuckin box."

Frank exhaled loudly, dropping down and pulling the plastic bag from the hole and then untying it.

"Who's idea was it to bury the damn thing in the middle of the park and dig it up in the middle of the night?!-"

"Probably yours Gerard, considering that whole heavy punk thing you had going when we were twelve. Trespassing in a park probably would have sounded cool to you. Remember?" Ryan cut him off.

"No, I think it was yours Ryan." Gerard countered. "You were the writer, you always liked cryptic, overdramatic bullshit."

"I'm overdramatic? Nobody is more emo than you Gerard. You wore like nothing but black and your lyrics weren't much better-"

Gerard's laughing stopped his talking and his laughter seemed to be genuine. He had the lid off the time capsule and was reading some papers from it that he had unfolded. "My lyrics are bad?!" He tried to regain composure but to no avail. "Look at these Ryan!" He shoved the songs Ryan had written years ago at him.

Ryan skimmed a few lines and hated that he couldn't help but smile even though most of the smile was pure horror at the poorly written work of his. "You're right. These are fucking terrible."

Gerard took a deep breath. "Four year AP English student you were not."

"Fuck, remember these?" Frank had two very old CDs in his hands. One was from Blink-182 and the other was The Misfits' "Walk Among Us."

"I loved that album more than I loved myself." Gerard laughed quietly again, remembering the huge phase he and Frank had years before.

"You probably still love this album." Frank put it in front of him.

"I do."

"And this is yours Ryan." Frank handed him the Blink-182 album. "And these." 

Ryan looked at the Blink-182 concert ticket stubs that were now in his hands. "Shit." They were from the first show to which he had ever gone.

Frank tossed he and Ryan's old guitar picks from hand to hand. "We were all gonna be in bands."

"I'm not." Ryan scoffed. "My dad would never go for that. Double major in whatever the fuck all the way."

"I am. Island is gonna be out in LA holding auditions in a week and a half. I'm going. Got a guy to get me out there and everything-"

"Shit, I'm going to the same auditions! I was just gonna fly." Gerard interrupted. "Finally gonna get out of Jersey. Being a starving artist in LA is better than being stuck in New Jersey. Why the fuck did you even come here Ryan?"

"You know why I came here. My mom spilt and my dad couldn't deal with living in Vegas anymore. So we moved. Haven't seen my mom since. Dad would probably be pissed if I tried to. I don't really give a fuck. He can't keep me from trying once I leave for college."

"You still do the art thing and shit, don't you?" Frank asked Gerard, steering the conversation out of awkward territory. "I always see you in the art wing. You have that if the whole musician thing doesn't work out. I don't think you'll starve too much. I mean, if you're still into it."

"Hell yeah I do the art thing. And I am way better than I used to be."

Soon the three found that they couldn't help but catch up, even if it was only the slightest bit. As they sat there talking by flashlight, all of them found it kind of hard to believe how far apart they had grown and how they had gotten such a nasty attitude with each other for no good reason. Whatever the reasons were, they must have been stupid.

"Look you guys," Frank said as they finished gathering everything up, "I'm leaving at 7:00am tomorrow. I still live in the same place if you want to come out to LA with me. It will save you a shit load of money for a plane ticket Gerard and you might be able to see your mom if you want Ryan. Think about it."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

"...You are not Frank..." Ryan trailed off uncomfortably as he reached behind him, shutting the door to his car which he had parked next to this stranger's. He was a very attractive stranger-okay, a dead sexy stranger-with black hair and the deepest brown eyes Ryan had ever seen but he was still not Frank so Ryan fell completely silent rather quickly. This only made the situation of actually taking Frank's invitation from the previous night more awkward. He wouldn't have been surprised if Frank didn't actually think Ryan would take him up on it.

"No, that's Brendon. We're using his car." Frank appeared from behind the other side of the car. "He's hitting the auditions too." He turned in the direction of his front steps and open door and then shouted in to Gerard. "Way! Ross is here! Get the fuck out of my house! Let's go!"

"Hi. You're Ryan right?" Brendon was smiling now and Ryan wanted to dissolve into a puddle. He only nodded because he wasn't sure he would be able to deal with actually talking to Brendon and began to help him put everyone's stuff in to the trunk.

"So did you tell your dad where you're going?" Frank asked, as he opened the passenger door.

"I left a note saying where I would be and what I was doing and when I would be home. I'm not messing with it." Ryan climbed into the backseat as he answered. Brendon shut the trunk and took the driver's side and suddenly Gerard was sitting next to Ryan.

"So how much money do we have for this?" Ryan asked as Brendon pulled out of Frank's driveway and got the driving underway.

"I don't really know honestly." Frank answered. "I have maybe like, a couple hundred. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be coming with me."

"You don't know how much money we have for this shit?!" Ryan asked. "It's like a two week trip there and back!"

"I told you I wasn't expecting two more people to be with me. Damn Ryan, didn't you and Gerard bring any cash with you?!"

"Yeah, I have like a hundred seventy-five on me. I took what I had from the last job I had. And you know people always give money for graduation."

"I have," Gerard started going through his wallet, "like a hundred fifty."

"Yeah, I put around that much aside to be able to do this." Brendon said.

"Okay, so how much is that?" Ryan began to calculate mentally, "like six hundred fifty? That's gonna be like really close with food and hotels."

"Hey we figured we'd probably camp a couple nights to save money you know." Brendon shrugged. "We got sleeping bags and shit."

"We can camp in the car on the way back. On the way there we should get a hotel." Gerard said. "At least for most of the time."

"Well, they're gonna be fuckin' cheap hotels." Ryan pointed out.

"Duh Ryan. I'm not talking five star or some shit. I just didn't think you really wanted to sleep in the woods in the car."

"I don't Gerard. I'm just saying. It would be like fifty a night, not even, if we got a hotel every night for the five days it's gonna take to get out there. And then we have to pay for a couple days in LA. And then for rooms on the way back here."

"I know. We'll figure it out."

"I guess." Ryan sighed.

"You're fuckin' here aren't you, Ross?" 

"Gerard."

"Ryan. Chill. We'll figure out a budget tonight. But right now, I kind of want to know how Frank knows Brendon."

"We had music theory together." Frank told him. "It's not that exciting."

"I took that class! How come I never met anyone that good looking? Am I right, Ryan?" Gerard nudged Ryan who quickly looked at the floor, turning as red as the paint on the car. Ryan had taken that class and yeah, he agreed with Gerard but he didn’t need Gerard announcing it to Brendon.

"Holy fucking shit! I think Ryan has a crush." Gerard laughed.

"Really?" Frank turned around in his seat. "Oh my God I think you're right! Look at him blush! Brendon, Ryan is totally in love with you!"

"Shut up." Ryan muttered through his teeth.

"Oh my God look at the rearview mirror!" Gerard cried, making Frank turn back around. "Look at Brendon!"

Ryan timidly raised his eyes and saw that Brendon was blushing as hard as he was. Heat flowed through him. A good type of heat though.

"Well this trip with you guys is going to be more fun than I thought." A massive grin formed on Frank's mouth.

"Okay. Enough." Ryan ordered.

"Yeah, I heard Pete Wentz is also gonna be at the thing with Island. I heard he's gonna be scouting too." Brendon changed the subject, extremely eager to get Frank and Gerard's attention off of he and Ryan, as he pulled the car on to I-80 west.

"What?! From like Fall Out Boy?!" Gerard demanded.

"Duh. Who the hell else?" Ryan said.

"No shit!"

*****************

"I fuckin' hope this place doesn't have bed bugs. If it does we’re camping the rest of the trip." Gerard said as the group entered a fifty dollar motel room in Pennsylvania. The room smelled fine and didn't look offensive but you could never be too sure with cheap motels.

"You're the one who said we should get a room." Ryan rolled his eyes. "So how are we sleeping?"

"I'll share with Gerard." Frank said. He was over by the bed by the window pulling the sheets back from behind the pillows. "So that means the lovebirds get to split a bed tonight." He smirked.

Ryan flipped Frank off. He and Gerard had been kind of relentless to both Ryan and Brendon on the drive into Pennsylvania, bringing it up whenever they could the entire day. What was worse was that near the end of day a couple hours before they pulled off for dinner at some hole in the wall place, Brendon had joined in with messing with Ryan, flirting openly with him. "What the hell are you doing Frank?"

"Checking for bedbugs." Frank pulled the sheets back on the other bed. "And there are no little brown spots on the mattresses so this place has none."

"Good." Gerard sat down on the bed by the bathroom. "So are we just going to bed or is anyone taking a shower or what?"

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower." Frank said, heading to his suitcase and getting his night stuff. A moment later he disappeared into the outdated bathroom that was clearly from the mid-century era of the nineteen-fifties.

Brendon stripped to his shirt and his boxers and took one side of the bed by the window. He leaned over to the end table between the two beds and grabbed the remote. He began flipping through the few basic cable channels that the motel got and settled on some movie that looked like it was made in the late nineties. "Ryan, are you gonna like come to bed? You're just like... standing around. I promise you I'll stay on my side of the bed. We don't have to cuddle or anything if you don't want to." He waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. 

Ryan gazed at the carpet, hoping he wasn't blushing or that if he was, that the lamp light was dim enough that it couldn't be seen. 

"Yeah." He finally pulled off his jeans and shoved them in his bag with the rest of his stuff. He pushed the pillow he had up against the headboard and leaned up against it on his side of the bed, half watching the bad movie on the television, wondering if Brendon was as aware of being next to him as Ryan was aware of being next to Brendon.

“Dude, when was this even made?” Gerard wondered aloud.

“I don’t know. Like nineteen-ninety-three.” Brendon snorted. “Hey Ryan, you don’t have to answer this but why did your mom, you know, leave?”

“I don’t really know. I was like four when she walked out. I guess it didn’t work out between her and my dad.” Ryan said. “That’s all I really know.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, you guys wanna watch the news? It’s gotta be better than this.” Gerard snickered after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, maybe we should just go to bed.” Brendon agreed. “I gotta drive early in the morning tomorrow anyway and Frank will probably be out of the shower soon. Here Ryan,” He handed Ryan the remote, “turn that off.”

Brendon made himself comfortable under the thin sheet and blanket and ugly top cover. Ryan turned the television off as Gerard settled himself. Ryan pushed the switch on the lamp to off and followed suit. His eyes adjusted to light by the time Frank was tip toeing to bed.

Ryan fell asleep listening to the gorgeous guy next to him as he breathed in and out in sleep.


End file.
